


Words Not Always Required

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is more than one way to say I love you. It's just a matter of reading the signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Not Always Required

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff that just came to me and begged to be written. There are certain people out there who will think it's a nice change from my usual angst or death fics. 
> 
> Beta'd by quandong_crumble.

Everyone knew that Cougar didn’t talk a whole lot, and that was okay, since Jensen never shut up. They balanced each other out. And, as it was, Cougar didn’t often need words to convey the message he wanted to get across. A tilt of his hat, a raise of his eyebrow, the slightest quirk of his lips, and everyone seemed to get the general message. Jensen, however, could read each and every one of his expressions and gestures and knew what they all meant.

Jensen said whatever he wanted (and sometimes things he didn’t want to, thanks to having no brain to mouth filter) in as many or few words as he wanted to. Normally it was as many words as possible. So, it was a given, that once he’d figured out that he was in love with a certain sniper (and discovered it was mutual), that he’d make a point of telling Cougar that he loved him as often as he could, in numerous fashions.

Some people would think that the lack of verbal response from the sniper would have bothered Jensen, but the hacker knew there were more ways than three little words (or two in Spanish) to tell someone that you loved them. He knew that Cougar told him it frequently, in a number of different ways.

He said it in the way that his gaze through the scope of his rifle lingered on Jensen during missions, the way he scrutinised the hacker post mission, looking for any sign of injury. It was said when he hesitated slightly before stitching up any wounds, the gentle touch of fingers to skin as he wiped away blood.

Jensen knew that the times Cougar would lean into him, or stand (or sit) closer than strictly necessary, whether it be in the mess hall, in debriefings, trudging towards a pick up point, or on the couch during leave, were all just another way the sniper said he loved him.

The briefest brush of knuckles against the back of his neck while he was hunched over his computer, or, if they were alone, the faintest hint of a kiss in the same place. The fact that Cougar never interrupted, or demanded attention, even after Jensen had been hacking for hours on end said it louder than the contact did. There was also the delivery of nourishment (which led Jensen to believe that Cougar was a sneaky food ninja), the gentle prompting to move away from the computer and towards a bed (or any semi flat reasonably comfortable surface) after around the 12 hour mark (not that it worked, anywhere between the 24–36hour mark was more likely to be successful).

It was said when Cougar agreed to go home with Jensen one leave and meet his sister and niece, and through the way the sniper absolutely doted on Beth and respected Jessica. Not to mention the way that he gave up (after the customary protest) and slept in the hacker’s bed with him, but only after Jess made it very obvious that she didn’t care as long as she didn’t hear anything she shouldn’t.

It was said loud and clear in the look that Cougar gave Clay when the CO accidently found out. The look that very plainly stated ‘if you don’t ask and we won’t tell.’ It was the look that made Clay simply shake his head, turn and walk away, telling them as he left that it better not screw up the team dynamic.

Jensen knew that when it was just the two of them, and Cougar curled against his side, or lay across his chest, getting as close as possible, it was just another way of the sniper telling him he loved him. Just because those actions usually happened after Cougar has finished fucking him so hard he’ll feel it in the morning, only underlined the statement, in Jensen’s post-sex hazed mind anyway.

When the sniper’s eyes always sought him out upon entering a room, not only said that he loves the hacker, but that he was looking for him and wants to make sure he’s okay, or spend time with him, or simply just watch him. Jensen didn’t care which it was, the sentiment was still nice.

There was the rare occasion when Cougar would actually say the words out loud, whispered against skin, mumbled in his ear on a seemingly casual passing, said out loud within hearing range of the others, just to make Roque twitch, Pooch hide a smile and Clay quickly walk to other way muttering under his breath about DADT and how he wished he didn’t know certain things.

As much as Jensen loves hearing the words out loud, in whatever language, he knows, that for some messages, words aren’t always required.


End file.
